The Charming Girls
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: A series of one shots featuring The Charming Family and their significant others.
1. Chapter 1: Granny's Gossip Club

The people of Storybrooke knew that Granny held her gossip club at the bar of her diner from noon to closing time daily. It drew everyone from the oldest woodcarver, to the sweetest school girl (the youngest member was the ten year old daughter of Gretal Tillman while the oldest was Gepetto who was getting well into his eighties.) And it seemed that the club's favorite subject of discussion was the Charming family, or more specifically the three Charming girls first there was Emma, the eldest daughter, the savior, the sheriff, mother to thirty year old Henry and ten year old Gemma, happily married to Deputy Graham Humbert Emma was rumored to be carrying another child. Second there was Moira, her mother's dopple gänger Moira was a sweet, gentle soul. She was engaged to her childhood sweetheart John Darling. She was twenty now but respectively held the title of the first baby born after the curse, and finally there was Tara, the youngest Charming daughter at only fifteen she was her father's jewel with her mother's face and sweet disposition and her father's striking blue eyes and leadership. Her father forbade her to date, though rumors were circulating that there had been several flirtations between the young princess and boys in her class. The most popular being Prince Michael son of Queen Odette and King Derek. The club was animatedly discussing whether Deputy Graham knew his wife was pregnant when the entire royal family came in and crammed themselves into a booth. Henry and his young bride Grace were practically sitting in each other's laps but they fit.

"Hey guys! What can I get'cha?" Red asked they all ordered hot chocolate and cinnamon except for John who ordered a burger. Red went to fill their orders while the group watched with rapt attention. Tara pulled out her phone and started to text someone with a goofy grin on her face.

"Who are you texting?" Her father asked noticing her

"Nobody" Tara said a little to quickly, Prince James' eyebrows raised almost to his hair line

"A boy?" He asked his youngest daughter flushed scarlet

"_Charming_, she's fifteen" Snow said trying to save her youngest daughter.

"I don't care she's to young to date" Prince James replied.

"Emma and Moira get to date!" Tara argued

"Emma's married and Moira's engaged" James said

"It's not fair!" Tara argued

"Come on Dad she's fifteen, I was dating when I was fifteen" Emma said

"Only because I wasn't there to stop you" Snow shot her husband a look.

"Stop me? I would've loved to see you try. Tara's a Charming just like me and Moira and if there's one thing I know about us Charming girls. Once we hit our teenage years we're boy crazy, you have to marry us to tame us." James gave his eldest daughter a steely look.

"I've had enough of this conversation." James said. He turned to his youngest.

"You, young lady are too young to date and that is final." That was the end of the discussion at the Charming table. But it gave plenty for the gossip club, who had watched the whole ordeal, to speculate and mall over, Red rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Y'all look like you're watching a tennis match."

_**New Idea please review!**_


	2. Chapter 2: It Pays To Know People

Graham was in the living room when Gemma's bus pulled up. The door to the sunshine yellow vehicle opened and he watched his six-year-old rush from the bus, into the house. Rising from his spot in his chair, the same chair he use to rock his once colicky baby in, he went to meet his daughter. The minute she saw him she grabbed onto her daddy's hand.

"Baby girl what's wrong with you?" Graham asked

"Please don't make me go back there again!" Gemma sobbed

"I wish there was some way to make them stop it, they won't stop Daddy! They call me names!" Graham held Gemma close as she cried.

"Hey, what's going on?" Emma asked as she came through the door. Concern written all over her features

"Gemma, why don't you go color while Mama and I talk?" through tear filled eyes Gemma nodded and went upstairs.

"Graham, what's going on?" Emma asked worried now.

"I'm going down to that school and having a talk with the principal." Graham said firmly before grabbing his keys and leaving the house.

Once in Mr. Alaric's office Graham let loose.

"It has come to my attention that my daughter is being bullied. I did not bring up so they could cut her down. I didn't bring her here so they could shut her out. I live my whole damn life to see that little girl smile. So why are tears pouring down that sweet face?" It was safe to say Graham was livid.

"Mr. Humbert I assure you that the matter will be taken care of." the dark haired man vowed, Graham narrowed his eyes at the man

"See that it does _Prince Eric_" the principal was taken a back he had stuck with his Storybrooke name, while his wife and daughter had returned to their former names. It was very rare someone addressed him by his former name. And even rarer the son in-law of Prince James, a man that Prince Eric, knew would not hesitate to retaliate against anyone who did his family wrong. Former ally or otherwise.

"O- of coarse Deputy Humbert." Prince Eric stuttered. Graham, seeing his job done left the office and went home to his family. And nobody ever picked on either of the Humbert kids ever again.

_**Tada! Review (I got the insperation from Taylor Swift's Brought Up That Way. Go listen to it it's a good song ;-))**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Rebelious Years

It was about midnight when Emma Swan got a knock at her door the scene on the other side was a bad one. One of Emma's deputies Derek stood outside with three boys Emma identified as Hansel Tillman, Peter Pan, and Henry

"Sheriff Humbert I caught these three down in the holler shooting Beer bottles." Derek said all three boys suddenly found their shoes very interesting.

Emma crossed her arms and leaned against to door frame they ranged from Hansel and Henry who were fifteen to Peter who was sixteen but had been held back a year.

"Is that right?" Emma said dryly.

"They won't speak when spoken to, so which one here belongs to you?" Derek asked. Derek had never met Henry so as far as the former Prince knew any three could be Emma's.

"How do you know one's mine?" Emma asked

"They all started running for your back yard when they saw me coming on my gator" Derek replied, Emma shook her head. She could hear Graham coming down the stairs, it was an ungodly hour and he no doubt had woken up when he'd noticed her side of the bed was empty. Emma saw Graham freeze when he saw Henry and fix his fifteen-year-old stepson with a cold glare. Emma looked Derek in the eyes pointed to Henry and said

"He's mine that one," She sighed shaking her head _just like his father._ She thought, Neal had been just as reckless in their youth and it looked like Henry's rebellious teenage years was finally upon him, _God help us._

"Thank you Sheriff Humbert, Deputy Humbert. You wouldn't happen to know where the other two live would you?" Derek asked _oh yeah._

"Take 'em to the station and throw 'em in the drunk tank until Hansel's dad show's up and Peter's foster mother Mrs. Darling shows up to collect them." Emma said the two boy's eyes widened at the mention of the drunk tank. They stared slack jawed as Emma latched onto Henry's arm and pulled him inside.

"Night Sheriff, Deputy." Derek said

"Goodnight Derek." Emma said shutting the door, Emma waited until Derek had loaded up the two remaining boys and left before turning to her son.

"You young man are in _so_ much trouble."

_**TADA!... AGAIN! Please Review! (I got the insperation from Rodney Atkin's 'He's Mine' again... good song)**_


	4. Chapter 4: As The French Say Oh Là Là!

Moira Louise Charming was a practical girl. She very rarely took risks, until it came to John Napoleon Darling; he himself was a practical boy. Who she had known since she was six. And he could fluently speak five languages, which was why he was currently tutoring her in French.

"Ok, how do you say, 'My father married my mother.'" John asked peering over the book (Advanced French for dummies) at her,

"Um... _Mon père... a mangé ma mère?_" Moira guessed. John burst into laughter. Moira flinched

"What did I say?"

"My father _ate_ my mother" John laughed Moira groaned

"I suck! I'll never graduate!" She said

"Now don't say that!" John said

"Try saying this 'You are my friend'" John encouraged, Moira sighed

_"Vous êtes mon coeur"_ Moira said without pause, John's ears turned bright red and he nervously fiddled with his glasses.

"What? What did I say?" Moira cried. John turned bright red.

"Y- you said 'you are my heart'" John said Moira felt heat fill her cheeks no doubt coloring her face a bright crimson. She had, had a crush on John Darling since she'd first met him on their first day of kindergarten. He had stole her hair ribbon at recess and called her princess all day. (A title, just like her older sister Emma, she hated) and when she had complained about him to her family later that night her nephew Henry had smirked and started to sing,

"Moira and John sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"EW COOTIES!" Moira had squealed, but that was twelve years ago, Henry had long since grown up and moved out, Emma was long gone too. Married to her deputy the same year Moira had met John Darling, with an eight-year-old daughter. Her parents had traded the once small apartment they had once had all shared for the mayor's mansion, (now painted sunshine yellow now that Regina was out of power.) And they another baby in the process. Yes things had certainly changed.

"John I am so sor-" before she could finish her apology John caught her face between his hands, and kissed her passionately, Moira pulled back breathless and reeling. _Had that really just happened?_

_"Vous êtes mon coeur"_ John whispered grinning like a fool. Moira's heart lurched in her chest; a smile blossomed on her Cupid's bow lips before she gently pressed them to John's. The kiss was soft, and sweet and for the first time ever Moira's heart felt completely free.

"Hey Moira guess wh- EW!" Her eleven-year-old sister screamed when she barged into Moira's room unannounced. (A habit Moira found extremely annoying)

"Tara! Get out of here!" Moira cried. Tara didn't have to be told twice the eleven year old turned on her heel and ran down the hallway yelling,

"MOM! DAD! MOIRA AND JOHN ARE MAKING OUT ON HER BED!" Moira's eyes widened

"We need to get you out of here" John nodded as the two scrambled to gather up the papers and books that were scattered across the bed. Finally the two teens flew down the stairs, John started towards the front door,

"No out the back way, out the back way!" Moira hissed. John and Moira sprinted to the back door.

"Go, go, go!" Moira hissed

"I'll see you at school?" John asked

"Yes, yes, of coarse! Go!" Moira said John pecked on her lips.

"Later _Princess_." He said and then he was gone, Moira sighed dreamily and leaned against the door fame in a hazy bliss.

"MOIRA LOUISE CHARMING!" Her father roared

"Coming!"

_**Ok I don't take French so don't judge me on the lesson but I officially ship John and Moira now! They are just TOO CUTE! REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5: His Angel

Tara waited until she was sure the entire house was asleep before she threw her covers off stuffed her bed so it looked like she was still there.

Peeled her pajama's off to reveal her tight dress with the top cut low, before she climbed out of her window and scrambled down the tree outside. From there she stuck to the shadows. Blending into the darkness until she reached the docks, her heart was racing. When she saw him waiting for her under the street light it lurched in her chest. She caught herself wringing her hands but forced herself to step out into the light to meet him.

"Hey there beautiful," he smiled pulling her close, _Michael._

He was like an earth bound angel… no, not an angel a god! The street light set his brown curls on fire, giving a sort of copper halo. And scattering shadows across his face, his ocean blue eyes were deep and enticing. His strong jaw, his muscular arms, oh god he was nice to look at!

"Hello there handsome" Tara giggled, she felt giddy and thrilled that she was breaking the rules by being with him, she use to be such a goody two shoes never broke any rule, Daddy's little pearl. But then out of all the girls in Storybrooke Michael had chosen the mousey little princess. She smiled to herself,

"What's going through my angel's pretty little head, hmm?" _His angel_ oh how she loved it when he called her so.

"Nothin' just thinkin'" Tara drawled Michael smiled and pressed his soft lips to hers. But soon the kiss became heated, he was going farther than Tara had ever gone. Trailing down her neck and across her collar bone. _He's bad news… he's a rouge… a skirtchaser… a womanizer stay away from him Tara!_ She could hear her best friend Rachel's voice in the back of her head. _How can something so right be wrong?_ Tara wondered. It couldn't be. Tara wasn't afraid, why should she be? She was his angel after all.

_**Short but review!**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Kiss For A Curse

_Please be a nightmare._ Graham prayed as he ran into the hospital, the call had come no more that ten minutes ago, and Graham had dropped the paper work he was filling out and rushed right over here on foot. Not even bothering to lock the station up (who wants to break into a sheriff's station anyway?) Graham finally arrived in the waiting room and they were all there, his stepson, his in-laws, Red, Granny, Emma's younger sisters. His mother in-law was currently holding his sobbing daughter who wasn't even a year old and looked terrified. So the first thing Graham did was take Gemma from her grandmother and calm her down.

"Mama... Mama..." the little girl sniffled, she had just said her first word the week before and Graham could still see how Emma's face had lit up when Gemma had called her that for the first time.

"That's right baby, sh, sh, shh. It's ok Gem Mama's going to be all right." Graham whispered to her, he turned to his in-laws and stepson pensively all of them had been under the same affliction as his wife was now, his father in-law still suffered from the nightmares, Henry himself was just starting to get over them.

"What's it like?" He asked, scared of what the answer might be, his mother in-law sighed, she seemed tired, and emotionally drained. Graham guessed she never thought her daughter would pay the price for her transgressions against the queen.

"It's like... It's like you're, um… Lost, drifting in the dark. No one to talk to, nothing to do. Except think of all the people that you love, and how you'll never see them again." Snow said, her husband rubbed her back comfortingly, Graham swallowed thickly as Dr. Whale came in.

"Where's my wife?" Graham asked

"I want to see her." Dr. Whale nodded and Graham handed Gemma off to Red before following the doctor away. But instead of leading Graham into a hospital room Dr. Whale took him to a small cubby where Graham assumed the doctors and nurses relaxed. Graham audibly gasped when he saw his wife lying on a lounge. She had been dressed in a long silver gown that glimmered as if it had been woven by fairies, the sweeping sleeves and hem melting into silver puddles. No jewels adorned her throat, wrists or fingers, but a slender circlet of silver peeped out from amid her hair as it cascaded out beneath her head and shoulders like molten gold. Her eyes were closed, her hands were folded together over her waist, and her face was as pale as her mother's namesake. This vision was not Emma this was _Princess Emma._ First born daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Wife of the Huntsman turned prince,

"The nurses wanted her to look nice when she woke up." Whale said awkwardly

"You want my opinion I think they've been reading to many romance novels." Graham nodded

"Thank you" he said as Whale left. Once he was alone with this earth-bound angel Graham gazed at her. He longed for a camera, his wife never dressed like this. But he had never seen her look more beautiful. Finally he knelt on one knee by her side.

"Emma," He began taking one of her hands in his own.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but you have to wake up. Gemma's crying for her mother and I-" his voice crack with emotion here at the thought.

"I don't think I can do this alone, I can't raise a little girl by myself. Please Darling you have to wake up." A lone tear rolled his cheek as he, slowly, bent down over the coffin, and claimed the snow-white lips of his sleeping princess in a kiss with pure and selfless intent. He felt something shoot through him and around him—a wave of energy, or magic. Warmth raced through him and at the same time a powerful breeze flew past him, caressing his skin and ruffling his curly hair. He started and drew back, in time to see a wave of light that was gold, and red and blue and every color he could name (even some he couldn't) racing out from him and Emma into the distance and disappearing, like a ripple on the surface of still water. Emma's green eyes flew open, and she drew a deep gasping breath, like she had held the air in her lungs. Graham's heart missed a beat, and then began to pound almost painfully in his chest.

"Emma…" He whispered caressing her face

"My darling" he breathed, Emma looked at him and frowned

"Do I look like the _darling_ type?" She asked Graham laughed tears flooding his eyes.

"That's not what you say Em" He chuckled

"Oh sorry. You. You found me." Emma replied

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Graham smiled

"Truthfully… The dark room with all the creepy never-ending mirrors and torch gave me pause." Emma smirked  
"Well, you never have to worry." Graham chuckled

"I will always find you Emma, no matter what." And then they kissed passionately, like on their wedding night times a million. Graham gathered her in his arms rising to his feet and cradling her bridal style. Finally when they broke away Emma looked down at herself

"Who the _fuck_ dressed me like this?" She cried angrily Graham laughed out loud and kissed her again.

"Come on your parents are out there worried sick, and I think Henry would like some blackmail pictures." He chuckled as he carried her out to the waiting room.

"Graham Humbert don't you dare!"

_**Tada! I love it!**_


	7. Chapter 7: An Angel's Hands Are Tied

_**WARNING! WARNING! **__**Ok guys I'm just going to warn you there are mentions of abuse in this chapter. Just warning you. So... enjoy!**_

* * *

A big sister notices things, she notices when her baby sister is sad, she notices when she's hurting, and when her little sister is heartbroken. So Emma watched as her youngest sister started to close herself off, gone was her bubbling personality, in its place fear. One night after the Charming's weekly Sunday night dinner, Emma was helping Tara wash the dishes when she noticed a large black bruise on her arm.

"What happened?" Emma cried seizing Tara's arm.

"Nothing, it was dark... I just ran into my desk." Tara said yanking her arm away. Just then her phone buzzed and Tara paled,

"I got to go." She said before bolting out the back door.

It happened again a week later when Emma saw the bruises on Tara's shins,

"We played soccer in P.E. Yesterday, and I got in a kicking match for the ball."

Then it was the black eye a week later,

"I ran into a wall, I'm such a klutz."

_A klutz. _

That Tara was, but getting hurt every single week?

Something was going on.

So one day Emma went to pick Tara up from school. The minute her little sister saw her she froze.

"What are you doing here?" Tara asked

"I thought I'd pick you up and we could spend some time together. Talk." Emma said

"I have homework" Tara objected

"Tara I know you, you say you have homework but it takes you all of five minutes!" Emma laughed. But Tara was smart and saw through Emma's act.

"What are you doing here?" Her sister asked again in a no nonsense tone.

"I wanted to talk to you about those bruises." Emma said lowering her voice.

"There is nothing to talk about, I'm a klutz you know that." Tara said firmly

"Tara, you and I both know you don't get bruises like that by running into walls or getting in kicking matches for soccer balls." Emma said

"It looks like someone's beating you!" Tara was silent for a moment.

"Oh my God."

"He didn't mean to! It was my fault!" Tara said

"Who is it?" Emma asked

"He apologized! He promised he'd never do it again!"

"Ok it is never your fault and I don't care if he promised you the moon he will do it again!" Emma said

"Who is he?"

"Please don't tell mom and dad!" Tara begged

"Who is he Tara?" Emma asked again. Just then a male voice called out

"Tara!" Emma saw the small brunette pale drastically.

"Coming!" She called back, Tara turned to join the boy but Emma grabbed her arm.

"You go with that boy and I swear to God I'll tell mom and dad." She said Tara froze dead

"Tara!" The boy called agitated now.

"I'm coming! I'm sorry Emma," Tara whispered before breaking her sister's grip and running to meet Prince Michael. Emma froze, Derek's son was beating her little sister. Michael put his arm around her sister's frail shoulders and started to walk away as they headed towards the parking lot Michael looked over Tara's head and fixed Emma with a challenging glare. As if to dare her to try that again. Emma met his gaze steadily, no one hurt her family. _No one._

**_Please Review!_**


End file.
